Doctor Who & Dramione
by IdaBuchvald
Summary: Dette er en crossover. Doctor Who ankommer til Hogwarts med to rejseledsager. Historien forløber sig på Draco og Hermione's 5. år... plus et godt stykke ude i fremtiden.


"Granger!" Hermione kiggede sig over skulderen og så Draco nærme sig. Hun sukkede.

"Hvad vil du Malfoy?!" Hun læste videre i sin bog, hun havde ikke regnet med at blive forstyrret herude, ikke på en dag som i dag.

"Et spørgsmål?" han var nu helt tæt på, og var ved at sætte sig.

"Nej bliv stående, jeg gider ikke til at flytte mig!" og han blev stående, hun følte hans øjne på hende hele tiden.

"Så kom da med det spørgsmål!" Hermione kiggede op på ham, han så ikke så hadefuld ud som han plejede, så hun tog det ikke som et godt tegn.

"Hvis du havde en datter, hvad skulle så hedde?" han kiggede lidt væk.

"Hvorfor rager det dig?!" Hun havde nu lagt sin bog fra sig i græsset. Hermione rejste sig.

"Svar nu bare!" sagde han, stadig med blikket væk fra hende.

"Hvorfor vil du vide det… Du interessere dig jo ikke en skid for andre end dig selv. Så gå med dig, og lad mig læse i fred!" Hermione var på nippen til at slå ham, ligesom hun gjorde på deres 3. år, men gjorde det ikke.

"Rose." sagde hun efter lidt tid. Draco kiggede på hende, med kæmpe øjne.

 **Natten før:**

Draco vågnede ved en mærkelig lyd på hans værelse, da han fik åbnet øjnene, så han en blå boks, hvor der stod 'Politi' på. Draco vidste ikke hvad 'Politi' betød, han blev afbrudt i hans tanker, da han hørte stemmer inde fra boksen.

"Kom nu Rose." sagde en stemme inde fra boksen.

"Rolig nu i to, vi er fremme, Hogwarts 1996." sagde en anden stemme.

"Hvor tror du vi er Scorpius? Altså hvor på skolen… Tror du vi ser vores forældre her, inden vi tager af sted igen?" Rose spurgte sin bror.

Draco kiggede på boksen, og var nu kommet op og stå, boksen var meget lille, _hvordan kunne 3 eller flere være inde i den lille boks?_ Tænkte han. Kort efter fik han svaret på sit spørgsmål, døren åbnede og ud kom en høj mand med briller på, han bar en lang frakke, efter ham kom to teenager, på Draco's alder ud, en med lyst, krøllet hår, og en med brunt glat hår. Draco regnede sig frem til at drengen, måtte være Scorpius, og pigen måtte være Rose.

"Scorpius, hvor er vi?" spurgte Rose, de havde endnu ikke opdaget Draco.

"Slytherin. Det ligner mit værelse, bare den gang vores forældre gik på skolen." sagde Scorpius, og kiggede sig om, og først nu fik han øje på den blonde teenager, der ikke så særlig meget ældre ud end han selv og Rose gjorde. Scorpius prikkede Rose på skulderen og pegede over mod Draco.

"Draco?" Scorpius spurgte den anden blonde dreng. Draco nikkede, med at forskræmt ansigt. Rose løb hen og krammede ham. Draco var stadig meget skræmt, Scorpius kom hen og trak sin søster væk.

"Undskyld, Draco, hun har lidt hjemve." Sagde Scorpius, Draco kiggede over på den blonde dreng, og så nogle ligheder.

"Hvem er i?" spurgte Draco

"Jeg er Doktoren!" sagde manden med briller og den lange frakke.

"Hvad er en doktor?" spurgte Draco, og kiggede på 'Doktoren'

"Øhh hvordan skal jeg forklare det så…" men han blev afbrudt af Rose

"En Doktor, er en slags Healer Draco, men ham her, er nærmere et rumvæsen, han er ikke fra denne galakse. Hold nu op med at se sådan ud!" sagde hun til sidst, hun var rimelig træt af at se sig far se så skræmt ud.

"Jeg er Rose, og dette er min bror Scorpius" sagde hun.

"Storbror!" sagde Scorpius.

"Ja, med nogle minutter, slap nu af." Grinte Rose, og skulede til sin bror.

"Rumvæsner findes ikke." Sagde Draco, stadig forvirret.

"Jamen hvad er jeg så?" Spurgte 'Doktoren' og kiggede over på Draco. Draco var forvirret igen.

"Hvad laver i så her?" spurgte Draco de 3 fremmede. De kiggede på hinanden, Rose og Scorpius udvekslede blikke. Men før de fik noget afgjort sagde 'Doktoren' hvad de tænkte.

"De unge mennesker her ville gerne se deres forældre den gang de gik i skole, og endnu ikke vidste noget om deres fremtid." sagde 'Doktoren' og smilte.

"Hvem er jeres forældre?" spurgte Draco og kiggede over mod Rose og Scorpius. De kiggede begge ned i jorden og så lidt forlegne ud.

"Øhh sagen af den… i år 2021, møder vi ham her (Begge pegede mod 'Doktoren') og han tager os med på en tidsrejse, og vi valgte at tilbage til det her år. Og øhh, så er du ligesom vores far." det sidste sagde hun meget hurtigt, men Draco fik det, og måtte synke en gang.

"Far?" Draco var nu hvid i ansigtet.

"Hvem er så jeres mor?" spurgte han og var bange for svaret. Han kunne se nogle ligheder mellem Rose og Hermione, men turde ikke tænke tanken helt færdigt.

"Ja, ser du… dig og vores mor er ikke gode venner lige nu, men i bliver det, men først efter krigen, ja du ved godt selv der kommer en krig, og den kommer snart, og Draco du vil tabe, eller ikke dig. Men Du-ved-hvem, taber det hele, og der kommer gode tider i møde." Sagde Scorpius, han var lidt nervøs, han havde lige afsløret hvordan det ville ende. Draco tabte kæben fuldstændig. Det var rigtig nok at Voldemort var tilbage, det havde hans far selv sagt, efter at Potter var vendt tilbage med liget af Diggory.

"Hvem er så jeres mor?" Draco kiggede på Rose.

"Øhh… Hermione Mal… Granger." Rose kiggede nervøst på sin far fra fortiden.

"En Mudderblod, jeg vil aldrig gifte mig med en Mudderblod!" skreg Draco.

"Kald hende ikke det!" sagde både Scorpius og Rose i kor.

"Så børn, det var måske, dumt at tage her tilbage og afslører alt det." sagde 'Doktoren' og smilte.

"Nå lad os se os lidt omkring."

"Det kan i da ikke… klokken er 3 om natten, Præfekterne vil snuppe jer og vide at i ikke kommer herfra." sagde Draco.

"Jamen, jeg vil så gerne se mor som ung, jeg vil væde på at hun er smuk… ikke fordi hun ikke er det i vores tid, men jeg er 100 procent sikker på at hun er smukkere nu." Sagde Rose, og smilede til Draco, som bare kiggede på hende. Han ville helst ikke vise hende at han gav hende ret. Hermione Granger var en smuk pige, men hun var desværre Mugglerfødt, og derfor kunne han ikke tillade sig at være venner med hende, og slet ikke føle andet end had til hende, det havde hans far altid sagt.

"I kan blive her i nat, og så kan i gå rundt i morgen, det er lørdag, og de fleste tager til Hogsmead, men så skal i altså også forsvinde igen, efter i har set hende!" sagde Draco med en bestemt stemme. 'Doktoren' nikkede og gik ind i den blå boks, og fandt 3 små kasser.

"Rose, Scorpius, gør jeg behagelige." sagde han og rakte dem en kasse hver, de trykkede på den lille blå knap, og for øjnene af Draco hoppede der 2 senge ud af de små kasser.

"Dette er og bliver en magi jeg aldrig forstår," sagde Rose og kravlede under dynen, i hendes seng.

"Scorpius, vi har ikke sovet sammen siden vi var små, altså bare os 3," sagde Rose til sin bror.

"Hvad skal det betyde?" spurgte Draco. De kiggede begge op på deres far.

"Altså, Scorpius og jeg, har været vores værelse, og dig og mor, sover selvfølgelig sammen, men da vi var mindre, brugte hun meget tid i ministeriet, for at kæmpe for sine rettigheder, du ved alt det med Mugglerfødt, osv." sagde Rose og vendte sig om på siden.

"Godnat." sagde Rose.

"Godnat, lille Rose," sagde 'Doktoren'

 **Næste morgen, lørdag:**

"Så er det op alle sammen, vi har kun hele dagen til at finde alt vi skal se, jeg vil rigtig gerne se det der Hogsmead, hvad det så end er." 'Doktoren' var frisk, han glædede sig til nye eventyr.

"Draco, skal du med?" Rose spurgte.

"Gå i bare jeg skal sove, i kender alligevel skolen… jeg vil væde med at Granger sidder nede og spiser nu… Hun er der altid tidligt." sagde han og tog puden over ansigtet. De alle 3 var på vej ud af døren.

"Hey, ryd lige op efter jer selv!" råbte Draco, og med et tryk på en knap var alle sengene kasser igen og så var de inde i den blå boks.

"Vi ses senere, sovetryne." sagde 'Doktoren'

"Draco hvad er koden til Slytherin?" Scorpius kiggede tilbage på sin far.

"Fuldblod!" råbte han igen og vendte sig nu om.

"Nå børn, hvordan kommer vi væk fra de her klamme kældre?" sagde 'Doktoren' og kiggede sig omkring.

"Følg mig," sagde Scorpius, han boede selv på Slytherin, mens hans søster var en Ravenclaw, de havde ikke været glade i starten, da de blev skilt ad, de var aldrig blevet skilt ad før, de startede på Hogwarts.

De vandrede op af kælderen op til indgangshall'en og kiggede ind i Storsalen.

"Der er for mange mennesker derinde, til vi kan gå derind og snakke med mor." sagde Scorpius.

"Lad os vise dig rundt på slottet, imens, de alle spiser færdig." sagde Rose til 'Doktoren'

"Er det virkelig et slot!?" Spurgte 'Doktoren' og smilede med begge mundvig oppe over ørene.

"Vi kan starte udenfor først så du kan se det hele." sagde Scorpius.

Draco, kunne ikke sove efter at de havde forladt hans værelse, det havde været mærkeligt nok at finde ud af at de kom fra fremtiden, og at de var hans børn, han kunne godt se Scorpius i sin fremtid, men ikke lige Rose, han havde slet ikke troet han ville ende med Hermione i sidste ende, og så for tvillinger. Så Draco stod op og fik tøj på, og gik til morgenmad, inde i Storsalen var der ikke så mange, og han så med det samme Hermione sidde og læse i en bog, Potter og Weasel var nok ikke stået op endnu. Hermione lignede meget Rose. Og nu kunne jeg ser virkeligheden i alt det de to havde sagt, Draco's fremtid sad nu ved Gryffindor bordet og læste en bog, mens hun spiste toastbrød.

Draco satte sig ved Slytherin bordet og tog noget brød og smurte en smule syltetøj på, og tog en bid, han kiggede igen over mod Hermione Granger, og hun kiggede på ham, hun himlede øjne af ham. _Skal jeg virkelig ende mine dage med hende._ Tænkte han, han smilte til hende, hun så på ham med forvirring i ansigtet.

 **Omkring middagstid, lørdag:**

"Draco, der er du." Draco vendte sig om og så 'Doktoren'

"Hvor er Rose og Scorpius?" Spurgte Draco. 'Doktoren' nikkede ind mod slottet.

"Derinde et sted formoder jeg." Sagde han og satte sig ved siden af Draco på stene nær slottet.

"Har de snakket med Hermione?" spurgte Draco. 'Doktoren' rystede på hovedet.

"Nej, de så hende inde den der spise dims, og besluttede sig for at vise mig rundt, men jeg tror de leder efter hende nu. Ved du hvor hun er?" Draco pegede ned mod søen.

"Hende med det brune hår?" 'Doktoren' kiggede ned mod den eneste der sad nede ved søen, Draco nikkede, han blev helt varm inden i, han havde set hende sidde der, da han var oppe på biblioteket, og lede efter noget der kunne forklare deres tidsrejse, han kendte godt til Tidsvender, men ikke den slags som 'Doktoren' havde.

"Doktor, Draco, har i set Hermione?" Rose og Scorpius havde set dem sidde på stene et stykke fra slottet.

"Hej rollinger, ja hun er dernede." 'Doktoren' pegede ned mod brunetten der sad nede ved søen. Rose og Scorpius var på vej ned til hende da Draco stoppede dem.

"Vent. I har ikke lyst til at gøre det nummer igen, som i gjorde ved mig. Og tro mig, hvis I siger til hende hvem i er og hvad tid i kommer fra så flipper hun ud og bruger resten af livet på at finde ud af hvordan det kan passe." sagde Draco, de nikkede begge, de kendte godt deres mor, hun overanalyserede alt hun ikke lige forstod.

"Lad mig snakke med hende først, jeg giver jeg et vink når I kan komme." han så beordrende på dem begge, og også på 'Doktoren' de nikkede alle 3, Rose og Scorpius satte sig sammen med 'Doktoren' på stene. Draco gik ned mod Hermione.

" _Granger!" Hermione kiggede sig over skulderen og så Draco nærme sig. Hun sukkede._

" _Hvad vil du Malfoy?!" Hun læste videre i sin bog, hun havde ikke regnet med at blive forstyrret herude, ikke på en dag som i dag._

" _Et spørgsmål?" han var nu helt tæt på, og var ved at sætte sig._

" _Nej bliv stående, jeg gider ikke til at flytte mig!" og han blev stående, hun følte hans øjne på hende hele tiden._

" _Så kom da med det spørgsmål!" Hermione kiggede op på ham, han så ikke så hadefuld ud som han plejede, så hun tog det ikke som et godt tegn._

" _Hvis du havde en datter, hvad skulle så hedde?" han kiggede lidt væk._

" _Hvorfor rager det dig?!" Hun havde nu lagt sin bog fra sig i græsset. Hermione rejste sig._

" _Svar nu bare!" sagde han, stadig med blikket væk fra hende._

" _Hvorfor vil du vide det… Du interessere dig jo ikke en skid for andre end dig selv. Så gå med dig, og lad mig læse i fred!" Hermione var på nippen til at slå ham, ligesom hun gjorde på deres 3. år, men gjorde det ikke._

" _Rose." sagde hun efter lidt tid. Draco kiggede på hende, med kæmpe øjne._

Draco vinkede de 3 afventende ned til dem, de kom langsomt ned.

"Draco hvad vil du med det?" spurgte hun og så nu 3 personer kom gående.

"Hvem er de?" Spurgte hun og pegede på dem.

"Jeg er Doktoren, og dette er Scorpius og Rose." sagde han og gav Hermione hånden, Hermione kiggede over på Draco, hun var forvirret. Draco kiggede på de tidsrejsende, og fik dem til at tie.

"Draco, hvorfor spurgte du om hvad jeg vil kalde min datter, når jeg fik en?" Spurgte Hermione og kiggede på pigen, der hed Rose.

"Tror du på tidsrejser?" han søgte hendes øjne. Hun kiggede på ham.

"Jeg havde en Tidsvender på 3. år. Men ellers nej" 'Doktoren' rystede på hovedet. Draco tog fat i 'Doktoren'

"Ham her, rejser i tiden, og han gør det hele tiden." Sagde Draco, 'Doktoren' grinede lidt.

"Jep, jeg rejser frem og tilbage i tiden, hele tiden, som den unge mand siger." Sagde 'Doktoren'

"Hvad er du og hvor kommer du fra?" spurgte Hermione.

"En tidsherre, fra en anden galakse, men min planet blev udslettet for… nu skal jeg lige regne, min planet har et andet system for år end i jordboer har. Men i kan godt regne med et par lysår tilbage i tiden. Og så i en hel anden galakse. Og sagde du ikke noget med en Tidsvender? Hvordan mon de er kommet her til?" 'Doktoren' undrede sig over det lidt.

"Har du den stadigvæk?" Hermione nikkede, hun havde den altid på sig. Hun tog fat om guldkæden og trak et lille timeglas op.

"Smukt, den ligner fuldstændig dem vi lavede på min planet, undskyld mig, må jeg lige se den et øjeblik (Hermione gav ham kæden) hvor har du fået den fra?" han undersøgte den nøje.

"Af min professor det 3. år." sagde Hermione og kiggede på 'Doktoren'

"Ser man det. Se her engang, her under timeglasset står der HG…"

"Ligesom Hermione Granger!" Afbrød Rose. Alle kiggede over på hende.

"Eller Harald Gno. Som faktisk er min bedstefar. Han rejste en gang kun i sin tidsmaskine, og en dag landet han her på jorden, og mødte en mand, hvor han viste denne Tidsvender. (han holde Tidsvenderne så alle havde fokus på den) Min bedstefar sagde at manden der fik denne Tidsvender, havde langt hvidt skæg. Hey han ligner faktisk ham på det der billede i viste mig unger." sagde 'Doktoren' og kiggede glad over på Rose og Scorpius.

"Dumbledore?" sagde de begge i kor.

"Ja ham!" sagde 'Doktoren' og smilte.

"Albus… hvad var det nu. Når ja. Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore." sagde 'Doktoren' glad.

"Hvornår var det?" Spurgte Draco

"Et par lysår siden… når i jeres tid… ja, hun skal jeg lige tænke lidt… 20 år tror jeg. Ca." de kiggede nu alle sammen på 'Doktoren'

"Men du rejser altså i tiden, og du har de to med?" Hermione pegede på Rose og Scorpius. 'Doktoren' nikkede.

"Og hvem er i så, og hvor kommer i fra?" Spurgte hun de to.

"Mit navn er Rose, og dette er min tvillingebror, Scorpius, og vi mødte Doktoren i vores sommerferie i 2021, efter at have afsluttet vores 5. år her på Hogwarts. Og vi er her for at…" Scorpius holdt Rose tilbage med en albue i siden.

"Her for at hvad?" Spurgte Hermione.

"Møde vores forældre da de var i vores alder." sagde Scorpius. Han synes selv det var hans tur til at sige noget.

"Jeres forældre? Hvem er det?" Alle kiggede ned, og Hermione forstod ikke.

"Mener i det. Er i mine…?" hun kiggede på Rose og så nu hendes gyldenbrune striber i hendes hår.

"Rose?" Rose kiggede op på sin mor, og nikkede. Hermione kiggede nu for første gang rigtigt på Scorpius, han mindede om Draco.

"Scorpius?" han nikkede også. Nu kiggede hun på Draco som også nikkede. Hun så chokeret på dem alle. Og så løb hun sin vej. Draco løb efter hende, Rose, Scorpius og 'Doktoren' stod tilbage.

"Nå unger skal vi videre?" Spurgte 'Doktoren', tvillingerne rystede begge på hovederne.

Draco løb op af trapperne, helt op til biblioteket, han hørte hende hulke, han var overrasket så godt han kendte hende efterhånden. Draco gik ned langs reolerne, og da han nærmede sig den sidste så han hende. Han gik langsomt mod hende, men stoppede et par skridt fra.

"Jeg ved godt det er hårdt at høre, tro mig… De vækkede mig klokken 3 i nat, og sagde det hele, plus at Rose skældte mig ud for at kalde dig… Ja du ved." Hermione kiggede op, hendes øjne var fulde af tåre.

"Hvordan kunne det ske, du er ikke den jeg har forstillet mig med." sagde hun og kiggede ned i sine hænder igen.

"Lige over… Men jeg har en god nyhed til dig…" han ventede på at deres øjne mødtes igen.

"Starten er godt nok lidt dårlig, men det ender godt for dig i sidste ende. Nej jeg snakker ikke om 'vores' børn, men du ved der kommer en krig inden så længe. Og den vinder i, og du ved jeg ikke er på jeres side, jeg er på Du-Ved-Hvem's side, og det har du altid vidst. Hold op med at se forskrækket ud." han gik lidt tættere på hende, hun kiggede ham i øjnene, og så nu Scorpius øjne. Og nu græd Hermione igen, hun så nu på sin fremtidig ægtemand, og kunne ikke tro sine egne øjne, hun rejste sig op, og gik tættere på ham. Han kiggede nøje på hende, hun kom tættere på, og til sidst, lagde hun armene om livet på ham, og lagde hovedet på hans bryst kasse.

"Det skal alt sammen nok blive godt Granger, det lover jeg dig." sagde Draco og lagde armene om hende. Der stod de længe, før hun gav slip og kiggede op på hans lysegrå øjne, hun havde aldrig set dem på den måde før, de var pæne.

"Hvad så Granger?" han kiggede også hende i øjnene, og derefter på læber, Hermione kiggede også på hans læber. Draco bukkede hovedet ned til hende, og deres læber mødtes i et kys, ikke noget nærigt i kysset, men et kys med masser af omsorg. Imens de kyssede, skiftede deres hænder position, hans rundt om livet på hende, og hendes rundt om hans nakke.

"Undskyld, Malfoy, det var ikke min men…" Begyndte hun, men blev afbrudt af endnu et kys. Det var et kys med masser af lidenskab, ikke noget for hastet.

"Det er okay, Granger, jeg nyder de selskab." sagde han og pressede hendes krop tættere på hans. Hermione kunne føle sine knæ give en smule efter, men hun vidste at hun ikke ville falde nogle steder, han havde ved hende.

"Draco, du ved godt, du lige har taget mit første kys ikke?" sagde hun og rødmede en smule, han smilte.

"Og det andet, og tager med glæde også det tredje." sagde han og kyssede hende en gang til.

"Doktor, vi bliver nød til at finde vores mor inden vi tager af sted igen. Please!" sagde Rose og lavede hundeøjne til ham. Hun havde brugt de øjne før. Så hun vidste de virkede.

"Selvfølgelig unger, lad os lede efter hende. Har i en idé til hvor hun kan være?" 'Doktoren' begyndte at vandre tilbage mod slottet igen.

"Øhm, Gryffindor, som vi ikke ved hvor ligger, ellers ved jeg det ikke." sagde Rose og kiggede på 'Doktoren'

"Biblioteket, din tosse, har du glemt hjernen der hjemme?" sagde Scorpius, til hende og de gik op af trapperne, der var ikke mange på slottet, da alle stort set var i Hogsmead.

"Hey hvad med det der Hogsmead noget, hvornår skal vi se den?" spurgte 'Doktoren'

"Hogsmead er en lille landsby tæt på, ikke en den. Bagefter." sagde Rose og grinte. De gik ind på slottet og tog trapperne op til biblioteket.

"Ej trapperne bevæger sig." sagde 'Doktoren' og kiggede på trapperne oven over sig, og neden under sig. Da de kom op til biblioteket, hørte de ikke noget, de gik længere ned langs bogreolerne. Og der stod de.

"Uuh," sagde Rose, og Draco og Hermione slap hurtigt hinanden. Og så dem, og sukkede lettede.

"Skulle i ikke tilbage?" spurgte Draco.

"Jo, men vi ville sige farvel." sagde Scorpius.

"Jamen hvad med det der Hogsmead noget?" Spurgte 'Doktoren'

"En anden gang." sagde Rose og Scorpius i kor. Og med det forlod de biblioteket, og gik ned mod Slytherin.

 **25 år senere:**

"Rose, husk den her, jeg tror din mor har savnet den." sagde 'Doktoren' og rakte Rose Tidsvenderen.

"Gud den havde jeg næsten glemt vi havde." Sagde Scorpius og smilte.

"Vi ses Doktor." råbte de begge da de trådte ud af politiboksen. 'Doktoren' vinkede tilbage til dem og satte maskinen i gang.

"Mor, mor!" Rose kom løbende ind i køkkenet, hvor Hermione stod og lavede mad

"Hvad så Rose." Hermione vendte sig om, og så nu Tidsvenderen i sin søns hånd.

"Hvor har i fundet den henne, det er en menneske alder siden jeg så den sidst." sagde hun og holdt om guldkæden med timeglasset for enden.

"Kan du huske dit 5. år på Hogwarts?" spurgte Scorpius.

"Ja det var der jeg blev forelsket i jeres far. Hvorfor da?" spurgte hun og kiggede nøje på tvillingerne.

"Mødte du nogle speciale?" spurgte Rose. Hermione rystede på hovedet.

"Næh, hvorfor da, skulle jeg det?" Rose rystede på hovedet. 'Doktoren' havde godt nok sagt, at de ikke rettede ret meget på fremtiden, hvis de gjorde små input i fortiden, de havde godt nok fået deres forældre til at forelske sig et par år før, end før de tog af sted. Men hvad betød det.


End file.
